<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>yamaguchi's bisexual awakening by terushous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975379">yamaguchi's bisexual awakening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/terushous/pseuds/terushous'>terushous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>captainy shenanigans [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(es), 5+1 Things, Bisexual Male Character, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Coming Out, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Unrequited Crush, could be read as a, lots of em - Freeform, tsukkiyama is endgame i swear, yamaguchi falling in love with every person he meetsTM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/terushous/pseuds/terushous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times that Yamaguchi had crushes on people who didn't return his feelings, and the one time someone did. </p>
<p>or: answering the question i never answered in my 1st years as 3rd years captains' chat - who did yamaguchi get with on another team?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Oikawa Tooru/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, mentioned IwaOi, mentioned bokuakakuroken, mentioned terushou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>captainy shenanigans [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/592579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>these bitches dumb ! good for them ! good for them !</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. home turf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello lovelies, guess who's back on her usual bullshit</p>
<p>i t m e.</p>
<p>so i wanted to get this out before pride month ended and the first chapter will be so that counts right?? maybe, yes, idk. anyway!</p>
<p>i hope y'all enjoy this, as a disaster bi myself i relate to yamaguchi hella! </p>
<p>stay woke famalams :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Tadashi joined the Karasuno volleyball club, he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>expected it to be as confusing as a soap opera in terms of his love life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, of course, since he had always been cursed with bad luck, that was essentially exactly what he got.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had two managers by the end of the Interhigh tournament: Shimizu Kiyoko and Yachi Hitoka. They were both beautiful, of course, but Tadashi found himself connecting on a spiritual level with Yachi. She was cute, she was nervous about at least seven things at all times, and she was smart. Tadashi would be lying to himself if he said that his heart didn’t beat just the slightest bit faster when Yachi was around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he went out to serve during games, he could hear her voice over everyone else’s, cheering for him. It made his cheeks burn but it also made him want to be good and win and </span>
  <em>
    <span>impress her</span>
  </em>
  <span> -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things got even worse (better?) when Yachi suggested that all the first years study together as a way to help Kageyama and Hinata stay on the team. Tsukki had been reluctant, at first, but Tadashi did everything in his power to convince him. Any more time spent with Yachi was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>blessing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was no way that he would pass it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(“C’mon, Tsukki, you don’t even have to help them directly!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I work better when I’m alone. Or if it’s just the two of us.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please, Tsukki, who’s gonna make practice entertaining if those two fail their classes?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...”)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, first-year only study session.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘study session’</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a very generous term. While Yachi did help the idiot duo get their homework done and Tsukki worked on his own work while making brief quips every so often, Tadashi found himself zoning out more often than not. His eyes kept being drawn to how Yachi would tuck a piece of hair behind her ear while reading something, how her cheeks would color when Hinata called her a genius, how she bit the eraser of her pencil when she was thinking, how her handwriting was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> neat, both kanji and in English… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked back, and Tadashi jumped and looked away. He felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment as he turned back to the worksheet in front of him which currently only had his name written on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need any help, Yamaguchi-kun?” Her voice was so nice. It was music to his ears, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>god,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was so sweet -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, n-no! Thank you, though, Yachi-san!” He didn’t mean to stutter. He didn’t mean for his voice to shake like that. But shit, he was making it </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> obvious right now. He started to work on his homework, only stealing glances at Yachi occasionally. How could one person be so perfect?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m kind of nervous about the tournaments coming up!” Yachi said once it was quiet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tadashi thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervousness. I know this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me, too,” he said. “But we’ve all been working really hard, so I know that it’ll pay off!” Hinata sent him a bright smile in response - </span>
  <em>
    <span>and oh my god was he always that cute?</span>
  </em>
  <span> - and nodded. “Yeah! Those other teams aren’t gonna know what hit them!” “I hope training camps go well, too,” Tadashi added. “I mean, Tokyo teams? Those guys are scary!” Yachi nodded firmly in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll do fine,” Tsukki said. “Who cares about the Tokyo teams? We already know Nekoma, anyway.” “Well said, Tsukki!” Tadashi praised, almost on reflex entirely. The confidence seemed to extend to Yachi, as she smiled. “Yeah! We’ll be fine! I-I hope!” “Don’t worry, Yachi-san!” Tadashi said, putting a hand on her shoulder. A blush crossed her face at the contact, but she smiled brightly. “Yeah,” Hinata agreed. “We’ll protect you, Yachi-san!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yachi giggled cutely and Tadashi felt his heart seize a little bit more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>^^^</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tadashi was sweating more than usual in practice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why? Well, the answer was simple, but the reason behind it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was more complicated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span> was Asahi-san so attractive?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tadashi had been playing volleyball while also attempting to multi-task and stare at Yachi as well as she learned how to keep stats for the players from Kiyoko. Sure, he may have gotten hit with a ball a few more times than usual, but it was barely noticeable nonetheless. After he had gotten slammed in the face with a ball, though, people were starting to notice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were in a six-on-six scrimmage and Suga-san’s serve had gone right to him. Well, to his face. But he wouldn't worry over the specifics. All he knew was that in his haste to assure everyone that he was alright, Asahi-san had come up to him, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder and looking at him with kind eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Yamaguchi-kun?” he asked. Tadashi felt his cheeks flush and he didn’t answer for a second. Asahi-san was so close to him, his eyes were so soft, loose strands of his long hair falling from his headband to rest over his forehead. Tadashi could’ve stared all day, taking in every detail, even the little freckles dotting Asahi-san’s cheeks underneath his eyes -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tadashi froze at the gruff voice, looking away from Asahi-san in shame. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I-I’m fine, Noya-san, Asahi-san! Sorry for worrying you!” As Asahi nodded a little, still looking concerned, and Nishinoya gave him a knowing smirk, Tadashi felt his cheeks heat up even more. What the hell was up with that? Why had he frozen up like that? Why had his gaze fallen to Asahi-san’s lips so quickly?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How did you never realize how attractive he was before?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook the thought out of his mind. Asahi-san was taken - everyone knew it. Shit, was Noya-san going to kill him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Probably, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his anxiety helpfully supplied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spent the rest of practice nervously mulling over his last words in his head. He should probably tell Tsukki to tell his parents goodbye for him, then tell him about the birthday present that Tadashi had already gotten for him which was wrapped in his desk drawer, as there was no reason to hide it anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides the absolute existential dread, Tadashi also felt confused. What had come over him? He had seen Asahi-san a million times, why was he suddenly getting all nervous about it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was the way Asahi-san’s hand rested on his shoulder. Maybe it was the way his eyes had studied Tadashi’s face patiently. Maybe it was the sheer force of knowing that this was their </span>
  <em>
    <span>ace,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had so much power and yet he was so gentle and compassionate -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tadashi was fucked. Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had a crush on a boy, because things could never be easy. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course </span>
  </em>
  <span>said boy was taken, by someone who had been just as kind and encouraging to Tadashi. Tadashi felt terrible; he couldn’t even look Nishinoya in the eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A couple of weeks later, Tadashi still felt his crush on the glass-hearted ace raging on, much to his chagrin. As much as he told himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, he literally has a boyfriend,</span>
  </em>
  <span> his heart wouldn’t listen, beating faster every time Asahi-san came near him. He felt awful. He would never act on this crush - he wasn’t a homewrecker - but he still felt like it shouldn’t exist in the first place. Both Asahi-san and Nishinoya-san were too nice to him for him to put them into this situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One day, after practice, Tadashi prepared for death when Nishinoya asked to talk to him privately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tadashi thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this is how it ends. Damn, I never got to tell Tsukki about the present, did I?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After getting meat buns with the team, as usual, Nishinoya started walking home with him. They were in relatively the same direction, and Noya asked Tsukki to hang a few steps behind and turn up his music as loud as it would go. The blond had simply shrugged, sending Tadashi an almost confused look, but did as his senpai had asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Nishinoya started. Tadashi wanted to crawl into a hole and die. “You like him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tadashi’s first instinct was to deny everything. His second instinct was to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness. However, his brain felt like it was moving incredibly slow compared to the quick, nervous beating of his heart, so he eloquently choked out a “wha?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya kept his serious face on, looking straight ahead. “You like Asahi-san,” he stated simply. He was keeping his voice down; a blessing that Tadashi didn’t think he deserved. He was feeling lightheaded, he was so nervous, he just wished Noya-san would yell at him for being an ungrateful kouhai before he exploded -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not mad! God, calm down, I can feel your negative energy from here,” Noya-san said eventually, laughing and poking Tadashi in the side. “Wh-Why?” Tadashi found himself saying. “Because!” Noya-san started. “You’re obviously not trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>steal</span>
  </em>
  <span> him from me or anything, unless your angle was to avoid him like the plague. Besides, I trust him more than anyone else,” he continued. Tadashi felt himself becoming more relieved with every word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know how hard this stuff can be to figure out, too. I’m guessing you’ve never had a crush on another guy before?” Tadashi shook his head at the question. “Exactly! I’m not gonna get mad at you for something you don’t even fully understand yet. It’d be like… yelling at my poor, sexually confused, up-and-coming bisexual, first-year self. Not good; especially when I’m the best senpai ever!” Tadashi agreed with that statement wholeheartedly; more than Noya-san could probably ever know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, Nishinoya-senpai,” Tadashi said. Noya laughed loudly, patting him on the back. “No problem! If you ever need advice, lemme know. As long as you don’t try to get with my boyfriend anymore.” Tadashi nodded his head fervently, mostly out of fear. “Great! Now get Tsukki back over here, I’m worried he’s getting lonely all alone by himself back there!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bisexual, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tadashi thought to himself as Noya-san called Tsukki back over to them. The word was almost foreign to him and it sounded strange in his mind. But… he guessed it would make sense. He still liked Yachi a lot, but then Asahi-san… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know if he could say it out loud yet, but he’d definitely keep it in the back of his mind. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. foreign soil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tadashi really should’ve started to get a handle on this stuff by now.</p><p>Really, it was almost embarrassing.</p><p>He guessed that it made sense, though - he was really starting to develop a type. Tall, like Asahi-san and Kuroo, or blonde, like Yachi. Maybe a bad boy, like Asahi-san and Kuroo appeared to be, despite how untrue that fact may have been. It could have just been as simple as people with a bright smile and sharp eyes. Either way, the rambunctious second-year captain of Johzenji was <i>smoking</i> hot.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>henlo here is chapter 2222222</p><p>this is where things start to get cray for our fave disaster bi so strap yourselves in! also the bi people mentioned are not everyone i hc as bi in haikyuu, just a good portion of them lol. everyone's a lil bit bi lbr. </p><p>sorry in advance for the oikawa section being so short aaa!!</p><p>also the terushima section is based off this <a href="https://ridzakun.tumblr.com/post/174078839306/youre-not-actually-going-to-call-himright">lovely fanart</a></p><p>hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The atmosphere of Tokyo was much different than what Tadashi was used to. They had gotten stuck in two - </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> - huge traffic jams during the trip up to the Kanto region. Everything was so much more rushed. Everyone was so different. And the volleyball teams followed that trend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Karasuno had already met the members of Nekoma once before. Tadashi himself hadn’t played in that match, but he had been focused on the movements of his team, especially what was Hinata and Kageyama’s new freak quick. But the rest of the teams were new territory. Tadashi tried his best to hang around Yachi in hope that their collective anxieties would end up canceling each other out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within the first two days of the training camp, while Tadashi was practicing his serves, Tsukki had apparently started working on blocking with a few members from Nekoma and Fukurodani. Tadashi was proud of Tsukki; it was about time he branched out. He also had so much potential to be even better than he already was at volleyball and if these talented upperclassmen could access that, then it would pay off for Karasuno in the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the third night of the camp, Tadashi went to collect Tsukki from the third gym where he was practicing. It was getting late, and the cafeteria was just about to close. Tadashi didn’t want Tsukki to go without food and he knew Suga-san would yell at them both if he found out. When he got to the open doorway, he could hear the sounds of volleyballs hitting the ground with the occasional shout of celebration. All the shouts seemed to be coming from the same voice, though, so Tadashi assumed that whoever else Tsukki was practicing with wasn’t very talkative. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he peeked inside the doorway, he found that the mysterious trio that Tsukki was with consisted of the ace of Fukurodani, their setter, and the captain of Nekoma. His name escaped Tadashi for a second, but that prominent bedhead was hard to forget. None of them noticed him at first, until the Fukurodani setter looked up. “Hello,” he said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His voice is nice,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tadashi thought almost immediately, but tried to shake it off. He really needed to get that in check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you must be Yamaguchi-kun!” The captain of Nekoma spoke, a smile on his face. “Tsukki talks about you all the time.” Normally, Tadashi would be shocked that someone else could call Tsukki by that nickname without receiving a glare. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tadashi had never really gotten a good look at this guy before, but he was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at Tadashi expectantly for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, yeah, I am!” He took a couple of steps inside the gym unsurely. “I just came to ask Tsukki if he wanted to get dinner before the cafeteria closes.” Tsukki glanced up at the clock, as did the other three. “I didn’t realize it was so late,” the setter commented. “I guess we should all go eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>Akaashi,</span>
  </em>
  <span> just one more!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the ace’s complaint, the setter retained his bored look. “No, Bokuto-san. I’m hungry.” The captain laughed loudly, probably at the ace’s pouty expression. “Is it okay if we all join you, Tsukishima-kun?” The setter - Akaashi? - asked. Tsukki nodded. “Of course, Akaashi-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay, dinner with Tsukki~!” The Nekoma captain drawled. The ace clapped, suddenly happy again. Tadashi was already finding his personality confusing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All five of them walked to the cafeteria, Tsukki falling into step with Tadashi. The two Fukurodani members, Bokuto and Akaashi, hung behind. Kuroo, on the other hand, kept up with Tsukki and Tadashi. Tadashi was convinced that he could sense the sexually confused energy that Tadashi was radiating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Yamaguchi-kun,” Kuroo said, draping his arms around both first years’ shoulders. Tadashi felt his cheeks burn. “Y-Yes, Kuroo-san?” “What position do you play? I don’t remember you from our practice match.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh, I’m a pinch server, but technically a middle blocker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile crossed Kuroo’s face at the answer. “Nice~ It’s always good to know another middle blocker. Right, Tsukki?” Tsukki ‘tch’ed in response. “Y’know, Yamaguchi-kun, you should join us one of these days! Everyone knows that Tsukki needs some help on receiving, and you do jump floats, right?” Tadashi nodded as Tsukki made another vaguely offended noise. “If you’re not busy, you’re totally welcome!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi’s heart was beating out of his chest. He could hear it in his ears. Kuroo’s arm was warm against his shoulder and he was facing Tadashi as he spoke to him - he was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>genuine</span>
  </em>
  <span> and his eyes -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, Kuroo-san! I’ve been trying to get a handle on my serve on my own before I start using it in games, but I’ll definitely try to take you up on that!” Did that sound too enthusiastic? Did Kuroo know? Fuck, he totally knew. Tadashi was fucked. He really had to stop falling in love with every person who showed him the slightest bit of attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t see the way that Tsukki looked at Kuroo, a sort of protectiveness in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me more about yourself,” Kuroo said. Tadashi’s heart was jumping for joy. This super hot, nice, cool guy wanted to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> about him. “And, of course, I also wanna hear all the embarrassing stories from Tsukki’s childhood.” Tadashi giggled - </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait, giggle, why did he</span>
  </em>
  <span> - “Well, there’s not much to tell on that front. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was always the klutz between the two of us. Tsukki makes me look cooler.” Kuroo laughed, ruffling said blond boy’s hair, who glared at him in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got to the cafeteria, Bokuto immediately running to where the last food was being served. The two Fukurodani managers seemed to be in there as well, helping to give it out, as the older one was trying to hold a plate of onigiri out of Bokuto’s reach while simultaneously eating one. She seemed to forget how much taller he was than her, though. After each of them got some food, they sat around an empty table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had a special sort of banter, Tadashi noticed. Bokuto and Kuroo appeared to be quite close. Akaashi was also close with them, but quieter. He would also share wide-eyed, disbelieving looks with Tsukki whenever either captain said something particularly stupid. Tadashi thought he was hilarious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Tadashi could barely keep his eyes off Kuroo. Whenever he zoned out, it was always when his eyes were trained on the captain’s face. Or his hair that looked strangely soft. Or his long eyelashes that framed his golden eyes perfectly. Or the smirk he got on his face when Bokuto would play along with his jokes, or when Akaashi would make a quip. Or his perfect jawline that looked like it was chiseled by the gods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe if he had paid more attention, he would’ve noticed Akaashi’s almost fond smile when it came to both Bokuto and Kuroo. Maybe he would’ve noticed how even though Bokuto was sitting across from Kuroo, their legs were laced together underneath the table the whole time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he would’ve seen how Tsukki kept looking at him when his eyes were on Kuroo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi really should’ve started to get a handle on this stuff by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really, it was almost embarrassing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He guessed that it made sense, though - he was really starting to develop a type. Tall, like Asahi-san and Kuroo, or blonde, like Yachi. Maybe a bad boy, like Asahi-san and Kuroo appeared to be, despite how untrue that fact may have been. It could have just been as simple as people with a bright smile and sharp eyes. Either way, the rambunctious second-year captain of Johzenji was </span>
  <em>
    <span>smoking </span>
  </em>
  <span>hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi kind of hated himself for thinking it, especially after what Hinata had told him about what the captain had done to Shimizu. But something about the captain’s look - his dyed blond hair, pierced ears, and if Tadashi looked close enough a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tongue ring </span>
  </em>
  <span>- was really doing things to his still-confused baby bisexual mind. Was it legal for someone to look so good in yellow, of all colors?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi tried, but he couldn’t stop his eyes from drifting to the captain throughout their match. If anything, he could blame it on the stunts that the blond kept pulling, since he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>making a big spectacle of himself - right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been three months since the Tokyo training camp, and while Tadashi’s crush that had developed on Kuroo wasn’t necessarily </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone </span>
  </em>
  <span>it had definitely calmed down. The same could be said for his crush on Yachi and Asahi-san. It was easier to get over these people when he found out or told himself that they were taken. In Kuroo’s case, such was true three times over. So. Ouch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, Tadashi sincerely doubted this Johzenji captain was taken, with how he had flirted with Shimizu as well as how touchy he was with his teammates. Tadashi had never seen a man give out so many slaps on the ass before. His energy was electric, even from where Tadashi was standing off to the side of the court. Tadashi felt locked in, unable to look away, which was - in hindsight - probably one of the best and worst decisions of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worst because the captain looked up once when they were switching sides of the court, caught Tadashi’s eye, looked him up and down, then </span>
  <em>
    <span>winked. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tadashi would deny that he made a weird squeaking sound as he looked away from embarrassment, cheeks </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>heating up, and he ignored the strange glance that Tsukki gave him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The best, because, well…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had won the game versus Johzenji, despite how serious the team had played at the end of the second set. Tadashi had just finished packing up his bag, taking longer than most of the others on his team. He didn’t mean to take a long time, but he was just unfocused. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out, reading the preview of the message from Tsukki telling him to hurry up because Hinata and Kageyama were doing something stupid and he wouldn’t want to miss it. Tadashi smiled softly to himself, about to lift his volleyball bag onto his shoulder when a voice made him pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, number twelve~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze. That couldn’t be him. There had to be… other number twelves, right? To his dismay, he noticed that he was the only one in the vicinity. He turned around. His heart nearly jumped out of his fucking chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johzenji’s captain smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good game today,” he said. Tadashi was terrified. His heart was in his fucking knee. What the fuck. Was this guy going to kill him. Oh, god, he was going to get stabbed or something -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down!” the captain said with a little laugh. It was… actually kind of cute, but that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hardly </span>
  </em>
  <span>the most prevalent thought in Tadashi’s mind. “I’m not here to knife you or anything. I just wanna talk,” he said, a small smile on his face that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too soft. Tadashi gulped, nodding, trying to appear more chill and cool than he felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So~” the captain drawled, taking a couple of steps closer to Tadashi. “I saw you watchin’ me during the game. You gonna beat my ass, or something?” Tadashi shook his head immediately. “N-No, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare, I just -!” He cut himself off. God, what was he supposed to say? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry to stare at you, you’re just really really hot and I’m really really sexually confused! No hard feelings, yeah?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No. Then he’d definitely get punched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” the captain asked. “Yamaguchi,” Tadashi answered quickly. “Y-Yamaguchi Tadashi.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yamaguchi Tadashi,” the captain started, taking another step forward, “I’m Terushima Yuuji. It’s a pleasure to know the name of someone as cute as you.” Tadashi’s heart stopped. Wait, what - “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>I know why you were staring at me. Can I guess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi nodded, dumbly. He wasn’t sure what else to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you could say I have a sixth sense when it comes to stuff like this,” Terushima continued, shrugging a little. “Do you like girls? Like, to date.” Tadashi nodded again, because that question was easy. He wasn’t sure where this was going, but… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And boys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi felt his eyes go wide. “Uh - I don’t -” he stuttered, eloquently, of course. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>like boys, like that, maybe, but he didn’t really want to tell Terushima, who he had just met. Wasn’t that… weird?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Terushima said, holding out his hand. “Gimme your phone. I’ll put my number in and you can add me on Snapchat.” Tadashi handed his phone over after unlocking it, his hands shaking from nervousness. Terushima typed his number into his phone, his tongue poked out between his lips, and Tadashi nearly combusted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice,” Terushima said finally, handing Tadashi his phone back. “We can talk more about this later, yeah?” Tadashi nodded quickly. “Yeah - I - thank you, Terushima-san!” He still wasn’t exactly sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>Terushima would want to talk to him about, but he hadn’t gotten punched yet, so he could only assume that Terushima’s intentions were good. Probably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” Terushima said with a smile. “I should get back to my team. Don’t ghost me!” With that, he walked away, leaving Tadashi with a slightly confusing yet happy feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And later, when Tadashi was walking to the bus at Tsukki’s side, he heard a call of “Freckles-kun~!” from a little bit away and turned to see Terushima waving at him with a bright smile on his face. “Call me, okay?” he asked, even if Tadashi had just agreed to it just a little bit before. Tadashi felt his face go bright red as Tsukki gave him a strange look and Nishinoya and Tanaka yelled various threats at Terushima to leave their first year alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s his problem?” Tsukki muttered with a tired eye roll before walking on the bus. Tadashi followed him, taking his phone out of his pocket as he and Tsukki sat down in their seats. He had one new message, and he felt himself blush more as he opened it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From: the hot johzenji captain💛💛💛</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>sorry for embarrassing you in front of your team cutie!! that blush looks good on you tho ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi leaned his head back on the headrest, maybe a bit too harshly, as a small smile crossed his face and those familiar butterflies settled in his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After texting Terushima for a while, Tadashi found that he wasn’t as intimidating as everyone said or thought. Sure, he had chaotic, delinquent-like energy, but he really did mean well. He told Tadashi that he was bisexual, too, and then helped talk him through a lot of things, including the anxiety of accepting that - </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah, maybe I also like boys.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And - somehow - he seemed to know every other bisexual person this side of Japan. Tadashi felt a strange comfort in knowing that he wasn’t the only one like this. Even if he had figured it before, knowing that there were more people out there who were the same way, people who he had played against, who he wouldn’t ever think he had anything in common with, were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo, for one. Nishinoya and Tanaka, despite how much they threatened to end Terushima’s existence for hitting on Shimizu, and Daichi-san, surprisingly. A libero and ace from a Tokyo school called Nohebi Academy. Terushima’s own setter, Futamata Takeharu. There were two from Shiratorizawa, the redheaded middle blocker and their third-year pinch server/reserve setter, whom Tadashi had yet to meet. One of Date Tech’s third-year middle blockers. The second-year setter from Seijoh as well as their third-year middle blocker and pink-haired wing spiker. Fukurodani’s jack of all trades. Nekoma’s third-year libero. Oikawa Tooru, of all people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi had been added to his first non-Karasuno group chat to find all this out, appropriately titled “bi, fly, and ready to cry B)”. All of the people in it were truly very nice, and they all told Tadashi that if he ever needed absolutely anything, that he could contact them immediately. He felt… comfortable. The way that everyone in the chat would freak out over a cute guy or girl at the exact same time made him almost feel normal and confident in his sexuality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was bisexual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi Tadashi was bisexual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi kept thinking it to himself, rolling it around in his head and - yeah. It fit. It felt right. He liked girls, and he liked boys, and -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terushima poked him on the cheek with a pen. “Hellooo? Earth to Yamaguchi? I know algebra isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretend </span>
  </em>
  <span>to pay attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi snapped out of his thoughts. Terushima had graciously offered to come over and help Tadashi with his math homework which was kicking his ass, because he was smart and only lived about a half-hour away by train. Usually, Tadashi would’ve called Tsukki to ask for help, but Tsukki was being forced into a family event, so Tadashi had reached out to Terushima, who had readily agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Terushima-san,” he whispered, looking back down at his homework, which was about halfway done now. Terushima practically groaned, leaning back on Tadashi’s bed. “Don’t apologize, Freckles-kun. This stuff is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>boring. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Let’s take a break.” Tadashi nodded, vaguely wondering to himself how Terushima was in such a high class if he thought the work was so “boring”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terushima looked to the window of Tadashi’s room, then smiled. “Have you ever gotten that urge to just… climb out of your window and sit on the roof like an angsty teen in a grungy 2000’s movie?” Tadashi blinked. “I - no, not particularly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?! You have the perfect roof for it! C’mon, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi was confused at how Terushima had deemed his roof perfect, but followed him as he opened the window and climbed out of it nonetheless. Hanging out with Terushima was always fun, in some way, shape, or form. The second-year captain had a tendency to come up with dumb ideas that bred chaos, and some secret part of Tadashi enjoyed it immensely. Terushima’s bright, enchanting smile could have also had something to do with that, though. Maybe it could’ve been how whenever he laughed, Tadashi caught a glimpse of that tongue ring that had no business being as alluring as it was, but. Either way, Terushima’s “fun” ideas often had Tadashi smiling until his cheeks hurt most times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been talking to this guy,” Terushima said when they got situated on the roof. Tadashi felt his heart seize a little, though he immediately felt bad about it. Bad feelings. Be supportive. “He’s a third year, and goes to school in Tokyo. He’s the captain of Numai-san and Akama’s team.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi nodded, humming. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them. Numai and Akama were both very nice, usually. He had heard about their school’s reputation once from Kuroo when he had accidentally drunk-called Tsukki during one of their sleepovers, and to say it wasn’t good was an understatement, but Tadashi didn’t judge people on reputations until he got to know them for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His name’s Daishou Suguru and -” Terushima cut himself off with a dreamy smile and Tadashi hated how his heart skipped a beat at seeing it. “- he’s kinda mean sometimes, I guess, but he’s actually really funny and </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally </span>
  </em>
  <span>hot.” He looked up at Tadashi and his eyes seemed to be sparkling in the light of the setting sun. “I don’t know if it’s gonna… go anywhere, but I kinda hope that it does. Does that sound desperate? I shouldn’t tell him that, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi was shocked that Terushima was asking him for advice, since Terushima was the bisexual guru between the two of them. He shrugged. “It-It doesn’t sound too desperate to me. But I’ve never told anyone my feelings before, so…” He looked down. “I think that if you like him, you should give it a try, Terushima-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never confessed to anyone before?” Terushima asked quietly. Tadashi froze. “I - yeah, it’s - I’ve never told anyone if I… like them.” Terushima hummed, then nodded. “Makes sense. That shit’s hard to do sometimes.” He leaned back on his elbows, then paused, looking up at Tadashi again. “Hey, does that mean you’ve never been in a relationship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi blushed. “I - no, not yet!” He felt stupid, but Terushima put a reassuring hand on his arm. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about! You’re a first year, silly. Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>is like Futamata Takeharu who’s been scorin’ bitches since he was three. Personally, I didn’t date anyone ‘til the end of my first year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi looked over at him. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I know it doesn’t seem like it, ‘cause I’m so charming, but I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified </span>
  </em>
  <span>of telling people my feelings! That’s why I don’t know if I wanna tell Suguru I like him. What if he, like, slaps me? Or laughs in my face? Or, like, orders a hitman to kill me? He could afford it, his dad’s loaded, but -” Terushima paused in his rambling with a sigh. “So much to think about! It’s absolutely nerve-wracking. Basically, Yamaguchi, what I’m saying is -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi did the most wild, absolutely batshit thing that he had done in his life at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed Terushima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terushima made a surprised sound at first, then paused, and then kissed </span>
  <em>
    <span>back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi hadn’t known what had come over him, but Terushima was talking and his lips had looked so soft and Tadashi had to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>because he was tired of not acting on his crushes and Terushima had been so kind and genuine and supportive and maybe, just maybe there was that little voice in the back of his head saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>“it’s definitely your last chance. Besides, don’t you just wanna make sure?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Terushima was an amazing kisser - well, Tadashi assumed he was, since he had never kissed anyone himself but Terushima seemed to know exactly what to do and where to put his hands and everything, so. Eventually, they pulled away for the need of air, and Tadashi promptly freaked the fuck out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Terushima-san, I don’t -” Terushima cut him off, laughing a little. “You have nothing to be sorry for! Y’know, that’s not the first time I’ve been spontaneously kissed. I’m friends with Futamata Takeharu, after all.” Tadashi’s jaw practically dropped. How was Terushima so chill about this? “You don’t - you don’t care?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still single, aren’t I?” Terushima asked, running a hand through his hair. “It’s like… a bachelor party kinda thing. And I’ve said it before, Freckles-kun,” he continued, a teasing lilt to his voice, “you’re pretty cute. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>refuse a kiss from a cute boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi smiled a little, gratefully, feeling his cheeks get even redder than they already were. The butterflies in his stomach kept flying, and his heart was warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terushima-san?” he said, quietly. Terushima smiled at him, tilting his head to the side. “Yeah?” “I do like boys, like that,” Tadashi whispered. Terushima raised an eyebrow, humming questioningly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m bisexual,” Tadashi said, out loud, for the first time, and he was surprised by how genuinely proud he felt about the fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So maybe Tadashi was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad </span>
  </em>
  <span>at this whole ‘not falling in love with everyone you meet’ thing. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so hung up on little things, like how a cute barista said his name at the coffee shop or how a libero on another team would run his hands through his hair. Maybe that would have made things easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Oikawa Tooru privately messaging him outside of their chat to give him serving advice after the semifinals weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be hung up about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, y’know, since Tadashi was always cursed with bad luck, there he was at two in the morning, talking to Oikawa Tooru over video chat and practically gazing at his perfectly handsome features. How could one man be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>flawless. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tadashi had never seen someone’s skin so clear, and he was almost positive that that fantasy eye-sparkling thing only happened in movies until now. No one had any business looking that good this late into the night. Or… early in the morning, depending on how you looked at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to beat Ushiwaka and his stupid team,” Oikawa was saying. Tadashi nodded resolutely, even though he had already agreed to this at least three times in the call. But if Oikawa said it five more times, he would still agree, because Oikawa was in a loose t-shirt that revealed his collarbones and Tadashi was a weak, weak man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And just because Tendou and Semi-chan already know you does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>mean they will go easy on you. Everyone on that team is fucking feral and they have no emotions. You should see their main setter, the second year that Semi-chan is always talking about! He’s so far up Ushiwaka’s ass you can’t see his shoelaces and - holy shit, Yama-chan, this meme is so funny, I’m sending it to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On cue, Tadashi’s phone buzzed with a message from Instagram, and he laughed after watching the video. Oikawa rolled onto his stomach and pouted. “You literally have the cutest laugh! You sound like a little… baby cat.” Tadashi raised an eyebrow. “Thank… Thank you?” Oikawa nodded, like that was a sufficient response. “Iwa-chan always says my laugh sounds like a horse! The absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>nerve -”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tadashi laughed more at that, bringing a hand up to cover his smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not my fault he sounds like a stupid, attractive actor when he laughs! He’s literally like,” Oikawa paused in order to mimic a deep, throaty chuckle, which practically made Tadashi fall off his bed before he continued, “but like </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it is my most favorite thing in the world. You understand, don’t you?” Tadashi stopped laughing, but giggles still overtook him as he asked, “wh-what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, c’mon! I’m sure that Glasses does some cute things when no one’s around, too, right? What’s his laugh sound like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi paused. Was he talking about… Tsukki? What did he mean? Tadashi voiced his questions and Oikawa nodded like it was obvious. “Yeah, duh. You two are dating, right?” Tadashi felt his cheeks go bright red and he stuttered. This was - not what he really wanted to hear from the guy he maybe kinda sorta lowkey liked, what. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No? Tsukki and I are just friends…” he paused, furrowing his eyebrows. “Do we seem like we’re dating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay wait what!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tadashi wished he had a headphone warning before he answered this call. He was almost positive that Oikawa’s parents could sleep through a hurricane, with how loud their son was being. “You guys aren’t dating?” the setter continued, a dumbfounded look on his face. Tadashi shook his head. “No, I’ve known him since we were little, we’re not -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the longing glances! You’re always cheering for him the loudest! When you get subbed in for him he </span>
  <em>
    <span>grabs your hand! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yama-chan, I don’t think you understand the complexity of this situation - do you like him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi shrugged. “I mean, I’m closer to Tsukki than anyone, but I don’t know if it’s… like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He liked a lot of people, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yachi, Asahi, Kuroo, Terushima, even Oikawa, but - maybe he had never… thought of Tsukki like that before?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he definitely likes you,” Oikawa continued, casually, as if that statement didn’t just rock Tadashi’s whole fucking universe. “Have you told him what happened with Teru-chan yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi’s eyes widened. “How do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>know what happened with me and Terushima-san?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa paused, like he had just said something that he shouldn’t have. “Oh, um, y’know, word… gets around. Anyway, it’s pretty late! Love you, babe, get some sleep! And remember, beat Ushiwaka~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he hung up, and Tadashi couldn’t even appreciate the way Oikawa said goodbye because he was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did Tsukki… like him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi decided that - no, that couldn’t be true, because even though Oikawa was practically a genius at reading people he didn’t know Tsukki, so he couldn’t be right about this. Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, fuck - did Tadashi like Tsukki like that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, his anxiety did not let that question go unanswered. He barely got a wink of sleep that night and when it was morning, he had come to the conclusion that - yeah, maybe he… did like Tsukki, maybe a little. But he guessed it made sense, what with the type he was developing and all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukki was tall, like Asahi and Kuroo and Oikawa, and blond, like Yachi and Terushima. He had that same teasing smirk that Kuroo, Oikawa, and Terushima all seemed to have, and his slightly nerdy love of dinosaurs could rival Oikawa’s same love of aliens, which Tadashi had thought was the cutest thing ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, yeah, maybe it shouldn’t have been such a surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could barely drag himself out of bed for the next day of school, so he didn’t, and he told his mom and Tsukki that he was sick. He couldn’t deal with seeing the blond today with his new revelation and he was almost positive that he would pass the fuck out if he tried to play volleyball right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped his head on his pillow after sending the text to Tsukki and his tired eyes fell shut almost immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a crush, and he’d had tons of them before. He could handle this. It was - it would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was just a crush, on his best friend, who he saw every day and who may or may not like him back…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, he was fucked.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for all the kind responses for the first chapter! i hope you liked this one, too, lemme know if you did!</p><p>feel free to hmu!:<br/><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/futamataxtakeharu">tumblr</a> |  <a href="https://twitter.com/terushous">twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. all along</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tadashi blinked at him, then nodded quickly. “Right, I - yeah.”<br/><i>I should tell him</i>, he thought briefly. <i>He deserves to know, he’s my best friend.</i></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we have finally completed the trilogy asjbfljabf</p><p>i hope you all enjoyed this wild ride! i had so much fun writing it, tadashi is a blast to write and i needa give my karasuno bbies more love!</p><p>sorry if this seems kinda rushed but honestly?? it's tsukkiyama they're practically dating already lbr. </p><p>the bi chat section is fresh, but the second chat section is the first years as third years captains' chat, which is a continuation of the full chatfic that you can read in full <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035514/chapters/45210934">here</a>.</p><p>please refer to the end notes for a "who's who" w/ their chat names! there are many people, ik it's confusing XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since Tadashi hadn’t gone to school on Friday, Tsukki came to his door Saturday night with a nonchalant expression. </p><p>Tadashi had tried really, <em> really </em>hard to hide the fact that his face was burning, but he was sure that it didn’t work. His reactions were really too obvious. This was why he was a disaster bi.</p><p>“Tsukki! What are you… doing here?” Tadashi asked and Tsukki shrugged. “Just came to see if you were feeling better, I guess. Can I come in?” Tadashi nodded, opening the door a bit wider, and Tsukki entered, changing his shoes into the pair of slippers that he had at Tadashi’s house. </p><p>There was a slightly nervous, airy feeling in Tadashi’s chest as they walked towards his bedroom. It was weird, honestly - he and Tsukki had hung out <em> thousands </em>of times, practically - there was no reason for him to be nervous like this. He had never felt this way before, but maybe it was just because this was the first time he noticed how handsome his best friend was. </p><p>But he tried to push that thought away. He had to focus on being normal and not acting like his heart was beating out of his chest.</p><p>They got to Tadashi’s bedroom and Tsukki sat down on the bed, like usual. Okay, this was fine. Nothing was out of the ordinary.</p><p>Until Tsukki spoke up.</p><p>“You’ve been more distant lately,” he muttered, nonchalantly, making it seem like it wasn’t a big deal. Tadashi had always envied him for his skill in that. “Is everything okay?” </p><p>Tadashi heart only fluttered a <em> little bit </em>at that, so, bonus points. He shrugged. “Yeah, I’ve been… figuring some stuff out. Sorry that we haven’t been hanging out as much.” Tsukki shrugged in response. “I don’t care if you have your own life.” Tadashi blinked at him, then nodded quickly. “Right, I - yeah.”</p><p><em> I should tell him, </em> he thought briefly. <em> He deserves to know, he’s my best friend. </em></p><p>“Tsukki,” he started and the blond looked up, raising an eyebrow. “I have to tell you -” He cut himself off, his anxiety getting the better of him. His words were choked off as his stomach tightened with nervousness. </p><p>Tsukki tilted his head to the side, patiently waiting for him to continue. Looking into his eyes, Tadashi felt… safe. He knew he could tell Tsukki anything. They’d been through everything together. There was absolutely no reason for him to be worried.</p><p>“I-I’m bi.”</p><p>Tsukki’s eyebrows furrowed, just the slightest bit before he nodded. “Okay,” he said. Tadashi nodded back, slightly surprised by his nonchalant air. “Do you… Do you care?” he asked quietly. <em> Now </em>Tsukki looked confused. He shook his head a bit. “The only thing I care about is that you’re… honest with yourself.” He looked down. “And happy,” he added, almost as an afterthought. </p><p>“Thank you for telling me, Yamaguchi,” Tsukki continued, a small smile making its way onto his features. Tadashi felt his cheeks get hot at the sight. “I’m glad that you could trust me.” </p><p>“You’re my best friend,” Tadashi said, softly sitting down next to Tsukki on the bed. “I trust you with everything.” Tsukki turned to him, that same soft smile on his face. Tadashi’s heartbeat got just a bit faster. “I trust you, too,” the blond whispered. Tadashi leaned his head on Tsukki’s shoulder like they used to do when they were kids. He expected the usual reaction: Tsukki letting out an ironically annoyed scoff before lifting his shoulder so Tadashi would remove his head with an equally ironic “sorry, Tsukki.” That reaction didn’t come, though, and instead, Tadashi felt Tsukki relax into the proximity before gently resting his head on top of Tadashi’s. </p><p>They remained like that for a time that Tadashi didn’t count and honestly didn’t care to, simply basking in the silence. Their friendship had never especially <em> needed </em>much talking, not after all the years that they had known each other. Tadashi found that even without words, Tsukki could detect every tell in order to see his true feelings and thoughts, and vice versa. It occurred to Tadashi that maybe, just maybe, he had been in love with Tsukki for a long time, even if he didn’t know when or how it had happened. Tsukki was his other half. They completed each other like it was natural. </p><p>
  <em> Oh.  </em>
</p><p>Tsukki spoke up again, breaking the silence in a voice barely above a whisper. “I need to tell you something, too.” He turned his head, slightly, and Tadashi mimicked the movement. There was hardly a couple of inches of space between them, and from the distance, Tadashi couldn’t help but focus on the way that Tsukki’s eyes sparkled in the faint glow of the fairy lights strung above Tadashi’s bed, or how his blond hair curled softly at the ends. </p><p>“I’ve been thinking a lot lately,” Tsukki added, “about you.”</p><p>“What about me?” Tadashi whispered back, cheeks only burning a <em> little </em>bit. Tsukki looked down, biting his lip, as if he couldn’t find the words, but met Tadashi’s eyes again after a few seconds. “These past couple weeks… I - missed you, a lot,” he said. “It’s because I… I’ve liked you, for a long time.” Tadashi’s eyebrows furrowed externally, but on the inside, his heart stopped beating. Despite what Oikawa had told him, he thought that was just the third year being overdramatic. He hadn’t thought there was any truth to his theory, but when Tsukki met his eyes…</p><p>Tadashi was pretty sure his soul left his body.</p><p>“You don’t have to like me back,” Tsukki said, in that nonchalant way he did when he was afraid of showing that he cared. There was underlying anxiety to it, though, that Tadashi picked up on immediately. Right as he opened his mouth to accept the confession, tell Tsukki that he <em> did </em> like him back and he would <em> love </em>to try and start something more-than-friends, the blond continued. “Staying friends is fine with me, especially if you like someone -”</p><p>Tadashi cut him off by leaning forward the short remaining distance between them and cutting off Tsukki’s rambling by pressing his lips to the blond’s.</p><p>“Tsukki,” he whispered when they pulled apart, and holy shit the look on his best friend’s face was <em> hilarious </em>- Tadashi hadn’t seen him that shocked since he had yelled at him at their training camp, “I do like you back.”</p><p>Tsukki’s eyes filled with relief that he didn’t let show on his face before he nodded. “So… boyfriends?”</p><p>Tadashi smiled, trying to keep cool as his heartbeat a million miles a minute in his chest. “Yeah,” he said, giving Tsukki a peck on the cheek. “Boyfriends.”</p><p>^^^</p><p>Chat: <b>bi, fly, and ready to cry B)</b></p><p><b>gucci not prada:</b> <em>[image attached]</em></p><p><b>gucci not prada:</b> Its cuffing season!!!</p><p><b>mango pods:</b> ooOOOOOooooo OK TADASHI WE SEE U AND UR BLOND BOO</p><p><b>tongue ring:</b> YES FRECKLESSSS G E T I T</p><p><b>tongue ring:</b> also BARS haru write that one down for our next track</p><p><b>mango pods:</b> bro i gotchu</p><p><b>queen bitch:</b> stop trying to be soundcloud rappers</p><p><b>queen bitch:</b> also u go yama-chan im proud of youuu!!</p><p><b>queen bitch:</b> not gonna say i told u so but</p><p><b>queen bitch:</b> ;)</p><p><b>Bokuto’s babe:</b> ALJDBSLJDBALJ MY TWO FAVE CROWS</p><p><b>punk team mom:</b> so cute i ship 🥺🥺</p><p><b>actual team mom:</b> tadashi i am so proud!!!</p><p><b>actual team mom:</b> can’t wait to crush u both in the finals :))))</p><p><b>punk team mom:</b> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sdkwu2FvFfI">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sdkwu2FvFfI</a> here browse through this until u find the kim k dont be fucking rude one</p><p><b>actual team mom:</b> ok</p><p><b>queen bitch:</b> this is a happy moment dont ruin it by shiratori-ing everywhere</p><p><b>punk team mom:</b> did you</p><p><b>punk team mom:</b> make our schools name into a verb</p><p><b>queen bitch:</b> the verb shiratori means to fucking ruin everything i put it in the dictionary</p><p><b>swol snek:</b> aw yamaguchi congrats!! so happy for you guys</p><p><b>gucci not prada:</b> Thanks Numai-san!!</p><p><b>swol snek:</b> anytime !</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> Cute!</p><p><b>five foot sumn:</b> YAMGUCHI FUCKING TADAHI AKJFB:AKHDBA:DHBXAKH</p><p><b>ryuuno suck my dick:</b> THE BEST ADLJABLDJBALJXBAJBALJDBALJBLAJBXLJABXLJADSBALJ</p><p><b>five foot sumn:</b> IM SO PROUD IM SUCH A PROUD SENPAI I AM SO PROUD</p><p><b>ryuuno suck my dick:</b> YALL NEED CONDOMS I GOTCHU</p><p><b>kitty cat :3c: </b>good job yamaguchi!!</p><p><b>GO GO LET’S GO:</b> a true icon, tysm for your contribution</p><p><b>hiroislovehiroislife:</b> that picture looks like the beginning of a porn</p><p><b>queen bitch:</b> they’re… cuddling?</p><p><b>i.sin.w.issei:</b> softcore porn</p><p><b>hiroislovehiroislife:</b> oikawa u wouldn’t understand it</p><p><b>i.sin.w.issei:</b> bc, in the bedroom, one can only assume that the whips come out w you and iwaizumi</p><p><b>queen bitch:</b> i want a restraining order.</p><p><b>please be nice:</b> so cute yamaguchi-kun!!</p><p><b>Bokuto’s babe:</b> that comment resembled how oikawa comments on yahaba’s insta posts</p><p><b>queen bitch:</b> STOP IM A GOOD SENPAI</p><p><b>hiroislovehiroislife:</b> ur basic :(</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> Matsukawa-san, my mother follows me on instagram and your comments have made her sit me down and give me a lecture about standing up to harassment at least four times now.</p><p><b>hiroislovehiroislife:</b> what’s wrong with commenting ‘you got nice lips 🍆🍆’ on your kouhais post i think its sweet</p><p><b>i.sin.w.issei:</b> lol</p><p><b>stressed dadchi:</b> Congratulations, Yamaguchi-kun!! So glad you two worked things out</p><p><b>jack of all trades :(:</b> totes adorbs im in tears i love this</p><p><b>gucci not prada:</b> THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT 😭😭</p><p><b>gucci not prada:</b> And thank you for all your help as I figured this stuff out, it really means a lot :)</p><p><b>tongue ring:</b> NP KING</p><p><b>tongue ring:</b> i’m glad we could help!!</p><p><b>swol snek:</b> now go spread ur bisexuality everywhere and enjoy time w your new boo xxx</p><p><b>gucci not prada:</b> I love you guys :’(</p><p>^^^</p><p>-2 years later- </p><p>Chat: <b>a ragtag group of memers</b></p><p><b>yamamama:</b> so basically, that’s the story of me getting with someone on another team. </p><p><b>kewlest:</b> so you’re telling me</p><p><b>kewlest:</b> that you</p><p><b>kewlest:</b> yamaguchi tadashi</p><p><b>kewlest:</b> kissed TERUSHIMA YUUJI</p><p><b>kuguri:</b> (on the lips)</p><p><b>?????:</b> ON THE LIPS</p><p><b>existential crisis mode:</b> oh my god he kissed him on the lips</p><p><b>yamamama:</b> yep!!</p><p><b>shiba inu xD:</b> i feel</p><p><b>kewlest:</b> betrayed??</p><p><b>shiba inu xD:</b> no im so happy for you!!!</p><p><b>shiba inu xD:</b> thank you for trusting us</p><p><b>turnup:</b> we all thought you were vanilla</p><p><b>turnup:</b> but you are the wildest out of all of us</p><p><b>yamamama:</b> you guys thought i was vanilla?</p><p><b>existential crisis mode:</b> yes</p><p><b>kuguri:</b> you’re a bby 🥺🥺</p><p><b>?????:</b> how can a person b vanilla??? thats a flavor</p><p><b>?????:</b> o wait kousuke just told me</p><p><b>?????:</b> nvm</p><p><b>kuguri:</b> kogane i felt that </p><p><b>kewlest:</b> im 🤡🤡</p><p><b>turnup:</b> tsutomu alsjalsjdasjdb</p><p><b>omonaga-kun:</b> if it’s any consolation, i knew you were hiding something yamamama</p><p><b>yamamama:</b> thank</p><p><b>yamamama:</b> thank you?</p><p><b>omonaga-kun:</b> anytime</p><p><b>omonaga-kun:</b> it’s always the quiet ones</p><p><b>kuguri:</b> WAIT I JUST REALIZED</p><p><b>kuguri:</b> you just sat there and let me clown myself saying these things:</p><p><b>kuguri:</b> he gets it, 9:43</p><p>&gt; “do you think yamaguchi has ever interacted with terushima-senpai”</p><p><b>kuguri:</b> he gets it, 9:45</p><p>&gt; “no offense but teruyama is a good quality ship and i find it adorable”</p><p><b>kuguri:</b> and you didnt saY ANYTHING</p><p><b>shiba inu xD: </b>ren the important thing here now is that he’s in a loving relationship w tsukki!!!</p><p><b>kuguri:</b> yknow what? facts</p><p><b>kuguri:</b> you gotta hot bf yams good on ya</p><p><b>yamamama:</b> when i read that text back then i loled ren!!</p><p><b>yamamama:</b> but yes i do love my tsukki vv much 🥺🥺</p><p><br/><b>existential crisis mode:</b> god need me a love like that</p><p><b>omonaga-kun:</b> same</p><p><b>existential crisis mode:</b> wanna text our not-boyfriends and pretend we don't need affection from them for 3 hours</p><p><b>omonaga-kun:</b> as if i would say no</p><p><b>?????:</b> btw tell tsukki i say hi!!</p><p><b>yamamama:</b> how did you know we’re hanging out?</p><p><b>?????:</b> educated guess</p><p><b>?????:</b> did he say hi back</p><p><b>yamamama:</b> yes he did</p><p><b>yamamama:</b> he also says to tell you to check the real housewives of miyagi chat??</p><p><b>?????:</b> OH thats our 1st yr training camp chat</p><p><b>?????:</b> its why tsutomu and yuutarou havent been responding lol</p><p><b>turnup: </b> <em> when bae is online i gotta be there for them </em></p><p><b>?????:</b> he has a point kunimi never participates</p><p><b>?????:</b> now theyre popping off about since nasa discovered alternate universes, theres a chance that theres a universe where they actually give a fuck</p><p><b>existential crisis mode:</b> i’m in that message and i don’t like it</p><p><b>yamamama:</b> full homo i love y’all sm 💖💖</p><p><b>kuguri:</b> aw yams we love you too &lt;3</p><p><b>kuguri:</b> i send terushima-san weekly texts with various pics asking “does this turn you on” so now i have new material</p><p><b>kuguri:</b> usually i just send different pics of snakes but</p><p><b>yamamama:</b> aw thank you ren!</p><p><b>kewlest:</b> [𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝] </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>bi, fly, and ready to cry:<br/><b>gucci not prada:</b> yamaguchi<br/><b>mango pods:</b> futamata takeharu (johzenji setter)<br/><b>tongue ring:</b> terushima<br/><b>queen bitch:</b> oikawa<br/><b>Bokuto's babe:</b> kuroo<br/><b>punk team mom:</b> semi<br/><b>actual team mom:</b> tendou<br/><b>swol snek:</b> numai kazuma (nohebi)<br/><b>creampuff:</b> yahaba<br/><b>five foot sumn:</b> noya<br/><b>ryuuno suck my dick:</b> tanaka<br/><b>kitty cat :3c:</b> yaku<br/><b>GO GO LET'S GO:</b> kamasaki (dateko)<br/><b>hiroislovehiroislife:</b> matsukawa<br/><b>i.sin.w.issei:</b> hanamaki<br/><b>please be nice:</b> akama sou (nohebi)<br/><b>stressed dadchi:</b> daichi<br/><b>jack of all trades:</b> konoha</p><p>a ragtag group of memers:<br/><b>yamamama:</b> yamaguchi (he changed it lolll)<br/><b>kewlest:</b> goshiki<br/><b>kuguri:</b> arakida ren (my oc for johzenji lol)<br/><b>?????:</b> koganegawa<br/><b>existential crisis mode:</b> kuguri<br/><b>shiba inu xD:</b> inuoka<br/><b>turnup:</b> kindaichi<br/><b>omonaga-kun:</b> onaga (fukurodani)</p><p>thank you all for reading and commenting and your kudos! it's really kept me motivated, and i hope this lived up to your expectations! love you all, stay safe!! xxx</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comment and kudos if u enjoyed! next chapter will be out in a few days i promise lol.</p>
<p>come and yell at me!!</p>
<p><a href="https://futamataxtakeharu.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>  |  <a href="https://twitter.com/terushous">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>